


Anything

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is willing to do anything to ensure Lily’s sacrifice was not in vain.</p><p>Written for severus_sighs Kink Night. My chosen prompts were Dumbledore’s desk, extreme D/s, and silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

“Headmaster,” Severus muttered, the plea evident in his voice, his stance, his face. Dumbledore, however, only looked back at him placidly.

“Please,” Severus added, his desperation leaking onto the pinched corners of his mouth and his trembling fingertips. He balled his hands into white-knuckled fists in an attempt to camouflage his distress. He could see by the look in Dumbledore’s eye that it was unsuccessful.

“Why should I trust you?” Dumbledore asked. “I can think of no reason to do so.”

“I… I loved her. I loved her," Severus choked out.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “And?”

Feeling as if the world was beginning to fray at the edges, Severus cast about for words. “Anything,” he said finally. “I’ll do anything you ask.”

A satisfied smile crept onto Dumbledore’s face for a moment, so brief Severus wondered if he’d imagined it, before retreating behind the serene façade.

“Voldemort is not your master any longer?” he asked.

“No,” Severus confirmed. “No.”

“And who is?”

“I… I beg your pardon?”

Lifting his eyebrow once more, Dumbledore repeated, “Who is your master?”

Severus stood in silence for a long moment, searching inside himself to discover whether or not he could make the promise that everything in Dumbledore’s demeanor told Severus was being asked of him.

Forcing his jaw to unclench, Severus took a long, slow breath. “You are,” he said.

The smug smile emerged onto Dumbledore’s countenance one more, but this time it stayed, and Severus felt a frisson of fear coil in his gut.

“That’s right, my boy, that’s right. Now then,” Dumbledore said, “Come here.”

Severus took a step forward, hoping his apprehension was not showing, but Dumbledore stopped him with a shake of his finger.

“No, no, dear boy,” he admonished coolly. “On your knees.”

Reminding himself that this was for her, it was all for her, Severus dropped to the floor and began to crawl.

“Yes, Master.”


End file.
